


Two Kinds

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Insecure Peter Hale, Jealous Peter Hale, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Proposals, Steter Week, Stiles taunts the Big Bag Peter, The Bite was a Proposal, Werewolf Society is Wild, just a tiny bit, poor communication, poorly timed ones, which I'm not the best at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: An incident of jealousy catches Stiles by surprise and his curiosity soon reveals some unexpected insecurities in Peter.For day 6 of Steter Week: The Bite was a Proposal and Daddy Kink





	Two Kinds

The meeting was going better than Stiles had expected. Meetings with other packs were always a bit touch and go for them, but this one was going well. The discussions had gone well and now they were just generally mingling and there hadn’t been a single conflict.

Really he should have seen it coming.

“You truly, are a delight, Stiles,” said the wolf he was currently talking to, Camren. “Alpha McCall is lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, I like to remind him of that,” Stiles said with a laugh. Camren smiled and took Stiles’ hand. Stiles got a sinking feeling.

“Have you ever considered-?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get in line for that,” Peter said, suddenly appearing at Stiles’ side and gently pulling Stiles’ wrist away from the other wolf.

“Oh, hey Peter,” Stiles greeted.

“There’s no claim on him,” Camren said challengingly with a raised eyebrow.

“Engaged to be engaged, as it were,” Peter said with a charming smile. “If you’ll excuse us, our Alpha was asking after Stiles here.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth with a question on his tongue but Peter squeezed his wrist and Stiles quickly jumped tracks.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep him waiting,” he said instead, giving Camren a wave. “It was nice meeting you, Camren.”

“It was, hopefully we can talk more later,” Camren said with a smile, pointedly ignoring Peter. Peter bared perhaps a bit too much fang before they turned away and he led Stiles towards Scott.

“Is this important?” Stiles asked with a pointed side eye.

“We’ll see what Scott thinks,” Peter said noncommittally. “I’m sure we can discuss my opinion later.”

“Probably then,” Stiles said before sliding up to Scott’s side with a smile as he smoothly joined the conversation with the visiting Alpha.

* * *

“God, yes, Daddy,” Stiles groaned, fingers digging into Peter’s back as the were’ pounded into him.

“Daddy makes it good for you doesn’t he baby?” Peter asked in a growl, flashing a bit of fang. “My good baby boy. Daddy’s so good to you. You love what Daddy does, don’t you?”

“Love it so much, Daddy.”

“Because you’re Daddy’s good boy. My good boy. My boy. Mine.”

Peter’s fangs grazed against Stiles’ neck and Stiles came with affirmations spilling from his lips. Peter clung to him as he came, his teeth staying at Stiles’ neck for a moment before he finally relaxed a bit and rolled away.

“You know,” Stiles said as he shifted to curl into Peter’s side, “that’s not really what I was expecting from our ‘discussion’.”

“I don’t know that we really need a discussion,” Peter said, absently running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Well, I wasn’t sure but you were a little extra possessive there, so now I’m thinking maybe.”

Peter hummed noncommittally, looking up at the roof rather than at Stiles. After a moment Stiles made a noise of irritation and shifted around so he could climb on top of Peter, who just looked at him with a carefully blank face. Stiles scowled.

“If you go emotionless creeper Peter on me right now, I swear you won’t get laid for a month.”

“Did you like Camren?” Peter asked, still showing nothing on his face. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Not enough that he should be coming up while we’re in bed.”

Peter hummed again and Stiles pursed his lips before sitting back and shrugging.

“He was kind of cute though,” he said thoughtfully. “Charming. Maybe a little overconfident, but I bet I could show him one or two interesting things. A little bit of naivety is appreciated in the right places? I bet I could ruin him. Maybe a little bit of mutual ruining.”

“No,” Peter said tightly, his lip curling just a little to ruin his careful composure.

“I think it is, and he was offering-” Stiles broke off as he was suddenly thrown back onto his back as Peter reversed their positions.

“No,” Peter snarled. He had Stiles pinned in place, holding his hands still and weighing down his legs. His grip around Stiles’ wrists was just a little too tight and he was clearly fighting his shift as his eyes flickered. “No. Mine. You’re, I…”

“Hey, wolf man, take a breath,” Stiles said gently. “I’m all yours. I don’t want anyone else. You know that.”

“It’s not…” Peter paused and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Stiles’ wrist, though he didn’t let go.

“Is this one of the werewolf things you don’t tell me for fear I’ll run off?” Stiles asked, somewhere between concerned and exasperated. There was silence for a moment before Peter sighed and gently collapsed onto him. Stiles automatically wrapped his now free arms around him.

“Maybe,” Peter grumbled quietly.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Stiles said with a fond sigh. “Peter, I love you. After everything we’ve been through I’m not going to get cold feet but I do need to have all the information. Especially if it’s something others wolves are going to react to.”

“You remember the parking garage.” It was a statement, not a question but Stiles snorted in response.

“Vividly.”

“I offered you the bite.”

“You also threatened me and people I cared about. Even if I wanted to be a werewolf, I wouldn’t have wanted anyone to bite me in the state you were in.”

“Beta bites are on the side.”

“Beta bite… Alright, so what does a bite on the wrist mean?”

“It’s… a proposal, for lack of a better term. It symbolises the intent for eventual mating.”

“…What? No, wait, ok, no, what? That doesn’t make sense.”

Peter actually pulled back to look at Stiles with concern while Stiles stared up with confused horror.

“You didn’t know me!” he said, voice a notch higher than normal. “We’d barely had a conversation! Is that what Camren was suggesting? That we get engaged?! We hadn’t even known each other for an hour! What the fuck? Is that normal?”

“If someone’s in the know and compatible with our wolf,” Peter said with a slight shrug. “It’s not the same as wanting to date someone, we have more senses to base the decision off.”

“Decision? Peter, if a human in either of those situations proposed to me I’d be looking into restraining orders,” Stiles said, laughing a little hysterically. “Between born wolves maybe I could accept it but, jeez man. That was years before I’d even considered dating you. Oh, that’s a mess.”

“It’s not really an engagement,” Peter said in a quiet voice. “It’s not permanent like a marking, it’s just… a claim to ward off other wolves until you can reach a more permanent decision.”

“Peter,” Stiles said in a softer voice, cupping Peter’s face so he could ensure the wolf met his eyes. “That was years before we started dating. I love you, I know you love me. If this was important to you, why didn’t you ask again?”

“…Rejection isn’t an easy thing to take.”

“Peter. Ask me.”

Peter paused, searching Stiles’ face carefully before he took Stiles’ wrist in his hand and slowly brought it towards his lips.

“Stiles, would you accept my bite, and eventual mating?”

“Yes, Peter, I’m yours.”

Peter smiled before shifting up and biting into Stiles’ wrist. Stiles took it was just a hiss of pain that was quickly taken away as black veins crawled up Peter’s arm. Peter cleaned the blood off before nuzzling into Stiles’ neck and wrapping passively around him. Stiles’ just smiled fondly and inspected his new bite mark as Peter radiated satisfaction.

“Will this heal?”

“It’ll scar but it will heal much faster than a normal injury.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said, before he nudged at Peter’s arm. “Any chance we could do this basking in the shower? I know you’re kind of into it but this is getting gross.”

“…In a moment.”

“Alright,” Stiles sighed. “But, pre-emptively, you’re not getting the human proposal when we’re covered in spunk. One of these needs to be a shareable story.”

“You’re going to propose?” Peter asked, suddenly shooting up to look Stiles’ in the face again.

“God, you’re insecure. The ring should be here any day,” Stiles said, pulling Peter in for a kiss. Peter went into the kiss easily, one hand sliding down between them.

They were both more than ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not overly confident with smut but look at that tiny bit I wrote
> 
> Does that count?


End file.
